Alone Again
by eeveegirly
Summary: Gajeel died five years ago leaving his wife, Levy Redfox, alone again. She has held up but begins hearing rumors of things only Gajeel would do. Is he alive? What happened to him?


**Author Note: Newest story, weird idea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Chapter 1: Truth of Lies?

"Please give a warm welcome to world renowned scientist and author Levy Redfox!" cried the announcer. The stands filled with pictures and video clips projected into the sky as the crowd went wild. Levy looked up at the projection, it was her own invention. One the of the ones that made her so well known. She liked it because it made her think her late husband, Gajeel Redfox, could see it too. A projection to the heavens, she called it. Levy sat down across from the announcer. "Well it's great to have you here, we are so happy you could come," the announcer said. The projections now changed to her and the announcer since the interview was about to start.

"It's great to be here," Levy said with a sweet smile. Over the last five years since her husband's death she learned to fake a sweet smile, hardly ever smiling for real anymore.

"We have a few questions for you. First on a business not then on a more personal note," the announcer told her. Levy nodded in understanding, the personal ones were always the hardest for her. "What's your newest idea?" he asked. That one was easy for her.

"A body armor that provides medical emergency care to a patient," blueprints for such idea appeared on the screen, "for soldiers. Also so normal people can move around when ill to improve their 'last days' as we call it," she explained. The entire audience was silent listening to only her. Somehow she had a way with people. _When you talk people WANT to listen_, her husband has often told her. It wasn't till she made it big, like this, that she understood what Gajeel meant. "They could provide life support so those on it could now move around freely and be with those they love," levy continued. What she didn't say was she was hoping to raise the dead with it also. To raise her Gajeel. The costs of that were unknown and uncertain, so it was kept under wraps.

"How far have you gotten?" The announcer asked.

"We are nearly done with the first prototype," she told him. The crowd gasped seemingly impressed by the notion. What seemed impossible was finally becoming possible. _Nothing is impossible for you, huh shorty? _Gajeel had often teased. He was very right though.

"Impressive, how long till it goes commercial?" He asked. Everyone expected a short timeframe, she knew this. The reason they expected this was because that was normally how it happened. Levy would announce a prototype and within a year or two the product would be released.

"It depends on how well the prototype goes. If it goes well then within the next couple years, if it doesn't. Well we don't know when then," Levy explained. The announcer nodded acting as if he understood the process.

"Now, unto the more personal questions," he told Levy. She expected it to be about her friends, the guild, if she has a boyfriend, the normal ones. What they really were, she was not expecting. "I understand you are a widow, can you tell us what happened when you heard your husband died," he asked. Levy felt she had been hit with a pound of bricks.

"M-my late husband?" Levy said, tears formed in her eyes. _Oh Gajeel_, she thought, _give me strength_.

"What was it like when you lost him?" The announcer asked. Levy felt like she may faint, no one ever asked her about Gajeel for fear of offending her.

"It hurt, like physical pain. We had been married for two years, I was pregnant. That night, when he was supposed to come home from his mission, I was going to tell him. Gajeel always wanted a family, I was so happy I could give it to him. When the guild doors opened I rushed to meet him to tell him, but instead I was met by council guards. Confused they took me outside to tell me the news, my husband had died. They recovered a body but they still don't know whether or not it was his. There was an explosion and some people completely obliterated, they believe my Gajeel was one of them. I lost the baby due to the depression and stress," Levy explained choking back tears. Why did they have to bring up Gajeel!

"So you loved him?" the announcer's voice had softened. He must have seen just how distressed the topic made Levy, so why continue.

"Yes, I still love him very much. One of the reason I will never date another guy in my life," Levy said determinedly. As she said that she spun her ring that Gajeel had given her- it was made from his own Iron and the middle band held a ring of pure diamond- around her finger.

"That's the ring isn't it?" the announcer asked his voice still soft, as if talking to a child.

"Yes, he made it from his own steel and diamonds he found," she said proudly, happily looking down at it. "I couldn't ask for more," she whispered.

"How do you feel about the rumors going around?" he asked her honestly. Rumors? Levy hadn't heard any rumors.

"What rumors? I haven't heard any, please enlighten me," Levy said. People motioned for her to get off and the announcer to stop, but both paid no heed. Why were they trying to get her to leave? Didn't she have a right to leave?

"That Gajeel is alive," the announcer told her. Levy's eyes got huge, no, she hadn't heard that rumor. Slowly she stood up, took a step toward getting off stage, and fainted.

_"Do you remember when I told you to never leave my side during the S-class Mage examines?" Gajeel asked to his- at the time- twenty year old girlfriend. Since that day Levy had become an S-class Mage, a powerful one, with either Gajeel, Droy, or Jet always beside her. _

_"Yes, after you called me short," she tried to sound mad, but it didn't work. It was too sweet for her to get mad at her boyfriend. _

_"I never wanna see you leave my side. So, marry me Shorty," Gajeel had said getting on one knee. In his hand he held an iron ring with a band encrusted middle. Levy squealed in joy, tackling him to the ground. _

_"YES!" She shirked leaning in to kiss him. _

Somehow she always manged to wake before she ever kissed him. Levy sat up holding her head, she had a pounding headache from the fall. Looking around she found she was in a hospital room. It had been quite a long time since she had been in a hospital.

"Mrs. Redfox? I MEAN! Mrs. McGarden, I'm sorry," the woman said looking down.

"I am no longer McGarden even if my husband is dead, our wedding is eternal. So please, call me Mrs. Redfox," Levy told the woman. "Besides, he may not be dead after all," she claimed looking outside. _Gajeel_, she thought, _is it true that you are alive? Or are they all just lies? Where have you been the past five years? Please tell me you didn't cheat if you are alive! _All of these thoughts swam through her head as she noticed it had begun to snow. "It's snowing," Levy said with a small smile.

"Uh huh. Now ma'am I have to ask you a few questions before you can go," then the nurse started. Levy answered them all, but her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was on Gajeel, as usual.

"_Today I am going to do my presentation on Mrs. Levy Redfox, the greatest scientist fiore ever had! This is about when she raised the dead, particularly her husband- which brought along their child," some child said. _

Carla opened her eyes panting, Levy?! She raised the dead, raised Gajeel?! No, this must be her future seeing abilities, but just how far? Carla bit her lip as she walked downstairs.

"What's wrong Carla?" Happy asked her, noticing her pain. Wendy's house had burnt down a couple years ago, so Lisanna and Natsu had opened their home to them. Wendy paid her rent in babysitting their daughter, Sakura, when they went on missions together. Naturally, Wendy happily accepted, she loved kids.

"Did you have a vision?" Lisanna asked holding Sakura. Sakura was playing with her mothers hair- Lisanna had grown out her hair making her look creepily like her older sister Mira. Before Carla could answer the Take Over Mage Wendy came running in.

"Turn on the TV! Levy is on it," Wendy cried excitedly. Carla stiffened, maybe this would shed more light on her vision. Happy gave Carla a worried look.

**"A body armor that provides medical emergency care to a patient," blueprints for such idea appeared on the screen, "for soldiers. Also so normal people can move around when ill to improve their 'last days' as we call it," she explained. "They could provide life support so those on it could now move around freely and be with those they love," levy continued. **

Carla stiffened, that just be the technology that raises Gajeel from the dead. Just how far was Levy? Raising Gajeel from the dead didn't show negitive effects, actually they seemed positive. Levy and Gajeel finally getting the child they wanted. Still, Gajeel should be the only one raised.

"Turn it off," Carla said monotone.

"Aye," happy said turning it off. Taking in a deep breathe Carla figured she should tell them what happened.

"I had a vision, Levy raises Gajeel from the dead and they have a child. I think that body armor is what does it. I'm worried who else could be raised," Carla said. Natsu then joined in the conversation, taking Sakura from his wife.

"There is a rumor someone who looks a lot like Gajeel is in the forest. Has the same powers too," Natsu commented. Carla looked at Wendy who nodded in understanding. They needed to find this Gajeel decoy.

"Do you know where it was Natsu?" Wendy asked him. Natsu nodded. "We should go there, see if it's really Gajeel, then report to Levy," she said confidently.

"Let's see if these are truths or lies," Carla said. The rest nodded in agreence.

"Lisanna you should stay home and look after Sakura," Natsu told her. Lisanna nodded taking the baby back and nuzzling her forehead.

"Be careful!" Lisanna called as the others left to go to the forest. To, as Carla said, see if these are truths or lies.

"How are you and Romeo?" Natsu asked trying to make small talk and they walked into the forest. Happy was staying close to Carla since scary, creepy forest like this scared him.

"Whimp," Carla called him.

"I am not!" Happy said trying to defend himself but then jumped as soon as he heard a noise. This in turn cause Carla to laugh at him.

"We're good, I'm planning on moving in with him next month, Lisanna said I could," Wendy told Natsu. Natsu smiled at the younger girl, she was growing up so fast. They continued to chat till they heard rustling that sounded like footsteps.

"Shhhh," Natsu said silencing both Happy and Carla.

"Aye sir," Happy whispered, Carla just remained quiet. Though all were stunned into silence when they saw the figure that imerged from the bushes.

Out came Gajeel, his face exactly the same as the day he left for his mission. His body, however, was covered in Levy's medical armor, the middle glowing where his heart should be and a tube connected to his neck. "Oi! Natsu! Wendy! I never thought I would see you two here. You know where Levy is? Is my wife okay? Did she fall for another?" Gajeel asked, his voice hoarse and husky as if it had been ages since he spoke, it probably had been. The rest had no idea what to say or do. All too shocked from seeing Gajeel be risen from the dead.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
